


Make a Play for Her Now [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal flirts; Peter watches.</p><p>A White Collar vid to "Make a Play for Her Now" by the Bangles. Spoilers up to 1.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Play for Her Now [vid]

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/Qtu2lWM4Y7I)  
**Download:** [AVI (50Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_MakeaPlay_china_shop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Make a Play for Her Now" lyrics by the Bangles](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bangles/makeaplayforhernow.html)


End file.
